A panning image is an image of an object in motion. The object may include any object of interest within a scene captured by an image capture device. Within a panning image, the object may be sharp while the background of the scene (for example, aspects of the scene other than the object) may be blurry. The blur may create a visual effect of motion in the panning image. Panning images are typically taken by experienced photographers. Capturing a panning image often requires that the photographer follow the speed of the moving object accurately with the camera. Capturing a panning image also often requires adjusting camera settings. For example, a panning image may be taken by reducing shutter speed. In such a situation, it may be difficult to determine or estimate exposure time. As another example, a panning image may be taken by moving the image capture device in the same direction of motion as the object. However, such a panning image would require steady hands or a tripod to track the object. Also, the movement rate and direction of motion of the image capture device would have to be controlled to match that of the moving object or the panning image may be excessively blurred.